Cinderella: With a Sailor Moon Twist
by KissofSerenity
Summary: A historical romance where Sailor Moon and Cinderella are combined.


Cinderella: with a Sailor Moon Twist  
  
copyright by KissofSerenity 8/26/02  
  
Disclaimer: All Characters/names are copyright by Naoko Takeuchi. But  
the way I used them is my own. There are probably other   
people out there who have also done Cinderella/Sailor Moon  
stories. I promise you and them that I didn't copy them.  
This story is from my own imagination. Enjoy! ^_~  
Author's Note: All names are from the original Sailor Moon (Japanese   
Version). To those who are from America (like me) and  
don't know all the Japanese names by heart I have   
enclosed a list of all my characters. You may wonder   
why I chose to do them in their Japanese from instead   
of the way I myself am used to reading, writing &   
saying them. The reason is I thought that the Japanese   
names made the story sound more historical and they   
worked better with the story line. ***As the story   
progresses the list will grow.***  
  
Character List: Usagi/Serenity ~ Cinderella (Serena)  
Mamoru/Endymion ~ Prince (Darien)  
Pegasus ~ Prince's Horse (Pegasus)  
Makoto ~ Friend (Lita)  
Minako ~ Friend (Mina)  
Rei ~ Friend (Raye)  
Ami ~ Friend (Amy)  
Mrs. Kino ~ Makoto's Mom (Original Mom)  
Mrs. Aiko ~ Minako's Mom (Original Mom)  
Mrs. Hino ~ Rei's Mom (Original Mom)  
Mrs. Mizuno ~ Ami's Mom (Original Mom)  
Luna ~ Usagi's Cat (Luna)  
Artemis ~ Usagi's Cat (Artemis)  
Motoki ~ Endymion's Best Friend (Andrew)  
King Ryo ~ Endymion's Father (unknown)  
Queen Kakyuu ~ Endymion's Mother (Queen Fire Ball)  
Ikuko Tsukino ~ Usagi's Mother (Original Mother)  
Kenji Tsukino ~ Usagi's Father (Original Father)  
Metalia ~ Usagi's Stepmother (Metalia)   
Beryl ~ Stepsister One (Beryl)  
Naru ~ Stepsister Two (Molly)  
  
Prologue  
********  
  
There once was a young girl. She was of nobility. Yet this   
secret was kept from her by her selfish stepmother. A women who was   
jealous of the young girl.  
You see, even tough the young girl was of a young age she had   
special beuaty. She not only had a beautiful outside appearance: With   
her long golden-like hair, that she ties in to Odango atop her head,   
and eyes the color of a blue sky on a cloudless day. She was kind and   
gentle. There was a warmth that radiated from her. She was a friend to   
everyone who needed her.  
There was also a special mark upon her forehead. A yellow   
Cresent Moon. This was the mark that meant there was something great   
and special about the young girl, but she was made to feel ashamed of   
the mark by her stepmother.  
The stepnother never told the girl what the mark meant. She   
made her hide the mark under a satin strap that wound it's way around   
the young girl's head. She this so that no one else would see it and   
tell the girl of her heritage.  
Outside of jealously there was one more reason the stepmother   
hated the young girl. The stepmother had to daughters of her own.  
One which was extremely beautiful, yet not as much so as the   
young girl. She had flowing red hair and green eyes. This was the one   
the stepmother favored the most. The one she wanted to be the greatest   
women in the land. To marry the handsome prince of the kingdom, and   
become queen. She made it her life work to mold her daughter into a   
younger version of herself. I need not tell you that she succeeded.  
The other daughter, too was beautiful. Yet she was a far cry   
far cry from her sister and stepsister. She also had red hair and   
green eyes, both of slightly different shade than that of her sister   
and mother (who was an older replica of the favored sister). This   
sister sis what was asked of her, which wasn't all that much. She was   
basically ignored. She secretly wished her mother loved her as much   
as her sister, but was glad she didn't despise her like she did her   
stepsister.  
Her mother forbade her and her sister from playing with their   
stepsister. The two sisters didn't know why. They asked one time, but   
was told it was non of their concern and to never ask again. The   
stepmother had never told either of them their stepsister's destiny.   
The destiny that she wanted desperately to change.  
The stepmother kept the young girl very busy. Cleaning up   
their house, running errands, taking care of the animals, and tending   
to the gardens.  
The young girl didn't mind. She loved tending to the plants.   
She liked the idea of making the world beautiful and fragrant. her   
favorites were the red roses that grew in many different places all   
over their land. There was something about them she just couldn't get   
enough of. There were many reasons for this that floated around in   
her head.  
One was that they were her mother's favorite flower. Another   
was that her father used to bring some home to her after he had been   
away. The one that seemed the most romantic to her, though, was the   
story her father used to tell her. Where a young woman was to know   
her true love by the type of rose he gives her. The Red Rose.  
She also loved to be with the animals. She sometimes pretend   
they talked to her, but they never could. Or so she thought. two of   
the only cats that she could sneak into her room could talk. They   
would have loved to tell the young girl not to be ashamed of her   
Cresent Moon. To tell her the truth about herself, but they had been   
given strick orders by her mother and than her father not to tell   
her until the time was right. If they had been alive she would have   
been told, but circumstances being what they were, it had to be kept   
a secret.  
And so it was kept. For 18 years the young girl, who turned   
into a beautiful young woman, didn't know her true identity.  
And so our story begins. The day of the young woman's 18th   
birthday.... 


End file.
